Random Naruto Chatroom
by Mitsuki kun123
Summary: Okey! My friend Anjie & I were doing this story in Journalism when we were SUPPOUSED to be doing our classwork. Enjoi the randomness that is Naruto.


Naruto Chat Room

IwillbeHokage has signed on (Naruto)

Emoismylife has signed on (Sasuke)

Mrs.Uchiha has signed on (Sakura)

Gai-senseiJr. has signed on (Lee)

Respectthepanda has signed on (Anjie)

Cat has signed on (Cat)

Cat: Hi everybody!

Anjie: Respect the Panda!

Sakura: Um…Hi?

Naruto: Respect the panda?

Sasuke: ………?

Lee: HI! I'M LEE! Who are you? Do YOU know Gai-sensei?

Anjie: HI!!!! I'm Anjie!! I know Gai-sensei! I also know Gaara! I worship Gaara!

Sasuke: Ok then…

Sakura: …um…

Cat: Now you know what I go through everyday…

Naruto: Hey! Cat; are you a girl or a guy?

Sakura: Naruto you idiot! Of course she's a girl! What self-respecting guy would call themselves Cat?!

Cat1 has signed on (Gai-sensei)

Gai: I'm so angry! I went to go make a decent account name and I found out that someone stole my name!

Naruto: …wow…

Sakura: OMG…

Sasuke: okay then…

Lee: I'm so jealous Gai-sensei! How did you come up with such a cool account name?!

Gai: I LOVE HELLO KITTY!!!

Anjie: Cat loves Hello Kitty too!!

Cat:…actually, I like Chococat more…

Gai: Cat, you thief!!...um…are you a girl or a guy?

Cat: I'MA GIRL!!! WTF?!  
Gai: Oh…well, that changes everything…How's about a good looking being such as yourself go with me to go get some drinks?

Cat: HELL NO!! YOU CHILD MOLESTOR!!

Gai: Why not?

Cat: Your weird, you wear tights, you worship green, your hair looks like it came out of a creepy horror movie then you polished it and took some super glue and stuck it on your giant head…And anyways, your too old.

Anjie: YOU STOLE MY MASTER, GAARA'S, EYEBROWS!?

Lee: Actually…that was me…

Anjie and Naruto: gigga-gasp!

All others: anime-sweat-drop

Gai: H-how could you Lee? Haven't I taught you anything over the years Lee? I thought you understood about being a real ninja! Stealing eyebrows wasn't anywhere in that lesson!

Lee: sobs pathetically

Cat and Sasuke: Here we go…Get the buckets.

Sakura: How did you 2 say the same thing?

Cat: We cool like dat.

Sakura: B-but…Sasuke-kun's mine…

Cat: Quit hatin'.

Anjie: YOU JUST GOT TOLD!! OOH!

Naruto: NOW WHAT SHAWTY? NOW WHAT?

Lee: I'm sorry Gai-sensei! But when fall came, all my hair from my eyebrows fell off! And I looked very too normal! So, I thought I could just borrow Gaara's until spring when it could grow back! I am ashamed of myself Gai-sensei! sob

Gai: I have a confession to make! Don't cry, Lee! I wanted to make you proud of me! But the truth is I…I…I…

Cat: You what?

Gai: I cut half of Kakashi's hair! That's why is always in a slant on the one side of her head! Then I dyed it to match my hair!

Sasuke: That explains a lot…

Naruto: I knew it!

Sakura: …………Ewww……

Anjie: I think potatoes are spotted plywood…

Cat: Wow…Talk about random…

Lee: Did you know that plywood assassinated Neji's father?

Naruto: How the hell did that happen?!

Lee: You mean you don't know?!

Naruto: Know what?

Lee: That every time there is an awkward silence, a gay ninja is assassinated by plywood and is taken to the gay dead, to reunite with gay family members and friends.

Awkward Silence

Lee: OMG! We murdered a gay ninja!

Gai: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Poor, poor gay ninja never had a chance…

Cat1 has signed off

Lee: sobs

Gai-senseiJr. has signed off

Sasuke: ……Let's have another awkward silence, maybe we can kill Lee this time…

Cat: Sasuke!

Sakura: Cat!

Naruto: Sakura!

Anjie: Panda!

Sasuke: …………

Naruto: ………Ok…

Naruto: Cat, your friend is scaring me very, very much…And I have to live in a dimension with a snake dude who swallows people for a living and a pervy hermit who spies on women in the bathrooms…

Cat: HEY! I went to the bathroom just yesterday and felt like I was being watched…

Anjie: That was Kyle, not Jiraya.

Mr. Snake has signed on (Orichi)

IloveMr.Snake has signed on (Kabuto)

Naruto: Yay! Kabuto's here! Let's have some fun!

Cat: Wow…

Naruto: I'm Uzimaki Naruto! Believe it! I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it! I'm a perverted-

Sasuke: Shut it right there, idiot.

Sakura: Naruto stop being a moron, you're scaring Sasuke-kun…

Cat: sigh

Anjie: Ooh! You got Cat mad!! She's gonna kill you!

Cat: Don't make me come over there!

Sasuke: You 2 are cutting into my emo time…

Naruto: Sasuke is in an evil--truck drives by & honks the horn--Believe it!

Sakura: sighs Naruto, you're an idiot…

Sasuke: You 2 are losers. I'm going to go cut myself now…

Orichi: Skittles! Taste the rainbow!

Anjie: Skittles are good!

Orichi: Sasuke, do you want some of my Skittles? Come over here & get some…There in my front pocket…

Sakura: EWWWW!!!

Naruto: ……Ewww…

Anjie: Skittles are yummy!

Cat: …… (--')……You want them from Orichi's front pocket Anjie?

Anjie: Oh hell no! That's nasty!

Sasuke: EW……Get your dirty Skittles away from me you dirty mutha--truck drives by and honks horn--!

Kabuto: What?! Sasuke gets Skittles but I don't?! It's the glasses isn't it? Isn't it?!

Cat: He's depressed…

Orichi: Gosh, Kabu-kun what climbed up your butt…

Kabuto: More like what hasn't…

everyone's eyes get wide

Cat: WTF!!

Sasuke: I have to go barf…

Anjie: You remind of my sister Kabuto…

Orichi: Kabuto…Now I know why you're my friend.

Kabuto: More like a friend…With benefits.

everyone stares at Kabuto

Kabuto: Well, see yah later everyone. Love yah Orichi-kun.

Orichi: Love yah.

Kabuto: Orichi-kun, I'm lonely…

Cat and Sasuke gag while Naruto, Anjie, and Sakura hold their ears screaming "YOH! YOH! YOH!" to try to block out the gay guys

Mr.Snake and ILoveMr.Snake have signed off to get married

Sasuke: Ugh…

Cat: the…nightmares…make them…stop…

Anjie: NO! Those idiots have scared my poor Cat-ta-ween! I will get my revenge!?

Naruto: Whattayah mean 'your' Catherine?

Cat: Yea, you don't own me!

Anjie: Gaara will kill you all. Very. Very. Soon. And yes, there will Panda's. Oh yes there will be Panda's.

Respectthepanda has signed off

Cat: I'm scared.

Naruto: Aren't you taller than her?

Cat: Well, yea, but…Wait! We're on the internet! How do you know how tall I am?

Naruto: …What happened?

Sasuke: Stalker. Your worse than the fangirls…

Sakura: Yea, Naruto. You didn't know her 'til now…

Sasuke: Aren't you American?

Cat: Well, if you wanna get technical, I'm African-American/ Polish/ Lebanese and probably with a hint of Japanese.

Sakura: Wow, talk about multicultural…

Iknowyourdestiny has signed on (Neji)

Iwilleaturheart has signed on (Gaara)

Respectthepanda has signed on (Anjie)

Puppetmasta has signed on (Kankuro)

Kankuro: All right! The true P.I.M.P. is in da house!

Anjie: Ooh! Where's Shikamaru? That's the REAL pimp in this show…Besides Shino…

Naruto: Wow…

Sakura: Hey, Gaara; Neji; Kankuro. Have you met Cat and Anjie yet?

Neji: Hey! Anjie's the shorter one that's trying to get me to date this 'Cat' person.

Cat: ANJIE! WTF?!

Anjie: Gaara! Save me! ducks behind Gaara

Gaara: WTF? Oh, I remember you! You helped me kill that guy…

Anjie: His expression was priceless…

Cat: I'm tellin' Rubi!

Anjie: CRAP! NO, SHE'LL KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT I'M BACK TO KILLING PEOPLE AGAIN!

Naruto: Again?

Cat: Don't ask…

Sakura: I'm afraid to…

Kankuro: CAT!!

Cat: What idiot?  
Kankuro: NEJI THINKS YOUR SMEXY!!

Cat and Neji both blush

Cat: W-what?

Anjie: CAT-TA-WEEN'S GOTTA BOYFRIEND!!

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Sasuke: I'm going to go now…Bye Cat; Angelina.

Cat: Later Sasu-kun!

Anjie: BYE SASUKE!!!

Sakura: Wait for me Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Wait for me!

IwillbeHokage has signed off

Emoismylife has signed off

Mrs.Uchiha has signed off

Cat: Hey! Anjie, didn't we have homework?

Anjie: Yea…We had History…

Cat: O…It doesn't matter. I have an A already. Why do I care?

Anjie: Lucky!

Neji: You have an A in History?

Anjie: Who me? No, I wish though…

Neji: Not you.

Cat: Yea. I found out this morning.

Gaara: Why are you so concerned, Hyuga?

Kankuro: Yea, Hyuga.

Anjie and Gaara: Shut up.

Cat: ……?

Neji: No reason.

Gaara: Anjie, my loyal friend and partner in death and Pandism, I think you should know that…--truck drives by and honks horn--loves you.

Anjie: DANGIT! WHO PUT THAT TRUCK THERE!??!

Cat: Wasn't me…shifty, suspicious eyes

Neji: yawns & stretches arm close to Cat's shoulder

Kankuro: CAT! NEJI LOVES YOU!!

Gaara: I LOVE ANGELINA!!

everyone stares at Gaara

Anjie: See Cat, he CAN love!

Neji: ………I hate you Kankuro……

Cat: blushes and looks around

Gaara: Anjie-ween? Do you accept?

Anjie: OF COURSE SILLY!!

Respectthepanda and Iwilleaturheart have signed off and gotten married and stuff

Kankuro: I better supervise these 2 kids…Later lovebirds!

Puppetmasta has signed off

Cat: stares blankly at computer screen

Neji: does the same

Cat: Now what?

Neji: I just realized that I'm surrounded by idiots…

Cat: That was…delayed…

Clayman has signed on (Deidara)

Jaws has signed on (Kisame)

Kisame: I think he should tell her now…

Deidara: You always say that, yeah.

Cat: Hi.

Deidara: Hey, Cat. Neji, you should tell her.

Kisame: Or I'll kill her.

Cat: You guys are on my carpet. Hey, you have those new apple laptops, don't you?

Kisame: Leader just bought them for us.

Deidara: And their high-speed!

Neji: Awesome!

Cat: Kisame-kun, you're stinking up my room…

Deidara: NEJI!! Tell her, before I kill her!

Cat: I though Kisame-kun was gonna kill me…

Kisame: That's what he meant.

Neji: Right…

Cat: NEJI-KUN!! KISAME-KUN JUST TOOK OUT HIS BIG CABBAGE SWORD THINGY!!

Neji: Fine, I'll tell her…

everyone stops and stares at Neji

Neji: Cat…I…uh…

Kisame: HE LOVES YOU!!

Cat: Go find Nemo.

Clayman has signed off

Jaws has signed off

Neji: Idiots…

Cat: looks away blushing

Neji: blushes

Cat: I'll talk to you later, Neji-kun…

Neji: You too Cat-kun…

Cat: Cat…'-Kun'?

Neji: Do you accept?

Cat: smiles a-mile-a-minute

Neji: Yes?

Cat: grabs Lil Jon's cup YEAH!! smiles and grillz flash

Cat and Iknowyourdestiny have signed off


End file.
